


Asgardian's creed

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, WinterHawk Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, owner of a coffee shop, is a huge fan of the band Asgardian's creed and their singer called The Hawk. Clint Barton, aka The Hawk, is the singer of a doom metal band called Asgardian's creed. Clint Barton is also a regular in Bucky's coffee shop... and the one customer Bucky more than anything wants to ask for a date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgardian's creed

**Author's Note:**

> [Art](http://skylarkevanson.tumblr.com/post/149990504569/because-i-somehow-accidentally-deleted-the-last) by @[skylarkevanson](http://skylarkevanson.tumblr.com/)

“Boss-man.” He knelt behind the counter, half hidden in one of the cupboards, searching for straws. He knew they had to be there somewhere.

“Bucky,” Darcy nudged his leg with her foot while James just rummaged through one of the boxes in there.

“Come on, Bucky,” Darcy hissed again and shoved him even harder and this time he put his head out of the cupboard and glared at her.

“What?” He spat quietly and Darcy hunkered down beside him for a second and nodded with her head to the door.

“He's here again,” she said and winked but James just furrowed his brows.

“Who's here?” he asked and Darcy cocked her head.

“Seriously? What do you think? Your crush, dummy,” she smirked and now James rose hastily, hit his head on a tray and it clattered to the ground.

“My... my what?” he blurted and blushed when he realized that the people in front of the counter looked at him curiously. Darcy reached into the cupboard and took out the straws he had searched and handed them to him.

“Your _favorite_ customer,” she grinned, took the cup she had prepared and handed it to the woman in front of her with a friendly smile. James recognized him immediately, the dark blonde, spiky hair, the shades, the purple shirt and – as usual - the StarkPhone he stared onto.

And – also as usual – he didn't look up until he was in front of the row.

“Hey,” James said casually, “What can I get you?”

“Hey,” he finally looked up and smiled and James felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach again. The guy, Clint he knew now, had a beautiful smile, a little lopsided but that made it only cuter.

“The usual?” James asked and Clint ducked his head shyly and scratched the back of his neck.

“Yes, please,” he said and licked his lips. And James pressed his lips together to not moan loudly.

“Double Espresso Macchiato with sugar-free cinnamon syrup,” he said instead and Clint nodded slowly. “Coming up,” he turned around and saw Darcy grin and waggle her eyebrows at him. Hurriedly he looked back but Clint already frowned at his phone and started to type. James threw his cleaning rag at the girl and she cackled before she handed a paper cup to the man in front of her with a smile.

James prepared Clint's coffee and sprinkled a little cinnamon on top before he put it on the counter. Clint just looked up when he turned back to him and smiled when James gave him the cup.

“Thanks,” he said and paid for his beverage. James watched him walking to one of the tables and saw him look back with a smile. He always did that and Darcy sighed theatrically beside him.

“Maybe you should’ve asked him out."

“What? No... no, he.. he's way out of my league,” James said and watched as Clint pulled out an old, battered notebook, opened it and started to write. 

“Because of that?” Darcy pointed at the car Clint had parked in front of one of the windows, an expensive looking Audi A7. “Maybe it's his daddy's car?” She grinned and James raised a brow.

“He’s working and I don’t want to interrupt. And by the way, I already have plans for the weekend,” he said and a smile appeared on his face.

“Let me guess, you have tickets for Asgardian's creed?” Darcy asked and when James' smile broadened she rolled her eyes. “How often have you seen them in the meantime?”

“Oh, a few times,” he replied vaguely. He knew exactly how often he had seen them (37 times) but he wouldn't tell her.

“You're such a freak, Barnes,” she grinned and shook her head.

“I'm just a fan,” he said while preparing a cappuccino and Darcy snorted.

“Really? Let me guess, you have a band shirt under your uniform, right? You have all their albums on your iPod and when you ride home on your bike you listen to them, you go into your apartment with all the posters and stuff on the walls and lie in your bed in your bedclothes with their faces on it, right?”

“No. I don't have their bedclothes,” he grinned and Darcy huffed but with a smile on her face.

“You're such a freak, Barnes. You do not even know their names, just some obscure nicknames. And then all the make-up. Even I don’t wear that much make-up,” she said and turned to her next customer.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ve told you it’s to protect their private lives,” James muttered and looked out of the window once more, at the empty parking space where Clint's car stood mere minutes ago. He wondered, what he would say if he knew that he, James, was such a huge fan of this band? Would he like their music, too? Would he go with him to one of their concerts if he would ever manage to ask him out? Would he...

“Barnes!” Darcy snapped now.

“What?” he asked and she gestured with her head at woman in front of him, drumming impatiently at the counter. “Sorry, ma'am,” he said and then he took her order. In his head he was already at the concert but that didn’t stop him to look in Clint’s direction every now and then.

***

“Are you ready?” Sam asked, leaning against his car, when he left the coffee-shop. Steve - James’ friend and business partner - finally _threw him out_ because he was too excited. Steve’s words, not his. But he wouldn't complain, so they had enough time to get to the old factory hall where the concert took place, enough time to get a good place and maybe to buy a new shirt. The band was from New York and of course they had lots of fans here and whenever they played here, the halls were crowded.

“Sure,” James grinned and walked with Sam, his co-worker, friend and a fan almost as huge as himself, to the entry gates. They both bought new shirts, put them on over the ones they already wore and went into the hall, where a black grand drape covered the stage. It was nothing new, they always had covered it.

The two passed the wait time with talking to other fans and James got a handful of notes with phone numbers from girls. He gave them to Sam since he didn't need them. They listened to the opening act, a young band from Portland, Maine. They were good, but James had already forgotten their name.

And then, when they were gone and the drape was closed again, they eventually started to dim the light in the hall. The people started to scream because they knew, what would follow and only a few seconds later they heard the sound of rolling thunder. A lonely drum started a hammering rhythm and the light started to flicker, like lightning. Stage smoke wafted off of the stage from under the drape and then a bass guitar started to mix into the rhythm.

By now most of the fans already screamed like loons because only a few seconds later a guitar started with the first riffs of 'Asgardian's prayer'. They always started their concerts with this song.

“Hearing I ask from the holy races, from Heimdall's sons, both high and low; thou wilt, Valfather, that well I relate old tales I remember of men long ago.” The people always chanted the first line of the song – together with The Hawk, the singer – till the drape finally fell down and all hell broke loose. The hypnotic, hammering rhythm, played by The Black Widow, the dark, twangy sound of The Lightning's bass guitar, the melodic and somehow exotic sounding e-guitar, played by The God, accompanied The Hawk's voice and it was perfect, as usual. This voice had made James cry quite a few times when he sang 'Darkness in us' or 'Soul reaver' and he loved all the nuances, the dark, gruffy growling, the crystal clear singing or the loud and aggressive screaming. 

Both, he and Sam, sang along to each and every song. They were hoarse two hours later when the band left the stage. But after calling ‘we want more’ for almost five minutes, they came back onto the stage. 

“We have a new song and it’s the first time we play it,” The Hawk announced and The Lightning started slow with a dark but rhythmic riff. The Black Widow joined in and then The God. The melody was beautiful, the rhythm thrilling. And then _he_ joined in. His voice was so soft, James had never heard him sing so soft before and he gaped disbelievingly. From one moment the song sped up and became more powerful during the refrain. The text was melancholic, about unrequited love. And James fell even more in love with The Hawk.

“Oh my god, Sam! That new song, it was so… perfect,” James waxed lyrical. And if he listened to the people around them they were as excited as he was. 

“Yes, it was good,” Sam agreed. James’ eyes went wide. 

“Good? Sam, that song was… was brilliant! It was a masterpiece, it was…” James started but stopped when Sam chuckled. “Okay.” 

“It’s one of their best songs, I’ll admit that, but… don’t you think it was a little too… hmm… corny?” He looked at James. “I mean, the guitar solo was… wow!” He imitated his head exploding with both hands. “And, god, the Black Widow… she was… she was… so hot! How can she play the drums with 7 inch killer stilettos?” 

“I have no idea,” James admitted. “Honestly, I have no idea how women can walk in shoes like that and then to play drums? She’s awesome.” 

“Oh yes, she is,” Sam hummed dreamily. James grinned and bumped his elbow against Sam’s. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he muttered. But the smile didn’t leave his face. They arrived at Sam’s car and James climbed onto the passenger’s seat. 

“I don’t know, I’d say it was their best concert,” James said with a grin as soon as Sam closed the door. 

“Ah, the one in New Orleans wasn’t bad, too,” Sam threw in and on their whole way home they _analyzed_ the concert, the songs, the crowds, the band and everything, just the way they usually did. And when Sam stopped the car in front of his apartment building, James offered that he could crash on his couch. They both were dead tired and Sam accepted thankfully. And with a happy smile on his face James fell asleep that night.

***

“Come on,” Darcy said when she cornered him in the store. “Show me.”

“Not here,” James said and looked over her shoulder. He was pretty sure Steve could see him from his position. 

“Oh, god, Barnes!” Darcy said after looking over her shoulder. “Steve knows that there’s nothing between us. I just want to see your new shirt and not a genital piercing.” 

“I don’t have genital piercings,” James huffed and Darcy’s grin broadened.

“Yeah, let’s keep it that way,” she said and looked over her shoulder again. “Come on, show me. Now!” 

James looked over Darcy’s shoulder, too, saw Steve talking to a customer and eventually gave in. He opened his vest and showed her his new shirt. 

“Okay, how many shirts is that now?” Darcy asked but before he could answer Steve called for him.

“Bucky, I need you here!” James sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Hop hop, your boss is calling,” Darcy teased and swatted his arm when he left the store. He just fumbled with the buttons of his vest when he saw a certain blonde guy in the line, looking at his StarkPhone as usual. But just that moment he looked up, saw him, smiled… and then his eyes widened when he saw his shirt. James blushed and buttoned his vest as fast as possible. 

He served the two customers in the queue ahead of him and then it was Clint’s turn. 

“Hey, what can I get you?” He asked nervously. Clint looked up and licked his lips. James felt the butterflies in his stomach again. Maybe he would be able to cowboy up and talk to him today?

“Hey,” Clint said. “The… the usual, please.” He put his phone into the pocket of his jeans.

“Right. Double Espresso Macchiato with sugar-free cinnamon syrup. Coming up,” James said and turned around. 

“That’s… uh… that’s a nice shirt,” he heard his voice behind him and stopped dead in his tracks. He had never talked to him before, just ordered his coffee, smiled and went to a table to write in his notebook. 

“Yeah?” James looked over his shoulder while preparing his order. “It’s… I like the band,” he said and knew it was the understatement of the year. 

“Wow, I… I never expected you to… you know…” 

“To be a metalhead?” James blurted and wanted to hit the back of his head the same moment. 

“Uh… yeah, that…” Clint said and licked his lips. James couldn’t avert his eyes for a long moment. “I mean… I wouldn’t use that word but… yes.” 

James sprinkled some cinnamon on top of his beverage and turned back to give it to Clint. “Here you go!” He said with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Clint said and smiled, too. James’ heart made a somersault in his chest. He payed for his drink, took it and turned to go to his favorite table. But then he looked over his shoulder and added, “Bye.” 

With a dumb grin on his face he turned… only to find Steve and Darcy staring at him. 

“Jesus Christ, you’ve been right, Steve. He _is_ an idiot!” Darcy blurted.

“Language,” Steve said automatically only to shake his head afterwards and turning back to his next customer. 

“What?” James asked and looked at the two of them. 

“Really?” Darcy asked and hit his arm. “You finally managed to talk to him and didn’t ask him for his number?” 

“It was the first time and…” He closed his mouth with an audible click, turned away from her and to the next customer in the queue. 

“Hello, what can I get you?” He asked the woman and both, Steve and Darcy, were clearly dismissed now. He had work to do, no time for fruitless chatter. 

“Uh, a fat free Chai Latte, please,” she said. 

“Fat free Chai Latte, coming up,” James said, smiled and turned to prepare the drink. He ignored the fact that Steve and Darcy looked at each other and rolled their eyes. But then they dropped the topic and went back to serve their customers.

***

James closed the apartment door behind himself, put his vest on a hanger and then on the coat rack behind the door and went to his couch. He flopped down on it and put his feet onto the coffee table. Sam, Sharon and Maria had the late shift and James was thankful to finally get home. He hadn’t had much sleep after the concert, had to be early at work and then Steve and Darcy nagged him the whole day for not asking for Clint’s number.

He could feel a headache coming up and went up and to the bathroom to get some painkillers before it could hit him. He swallowed two aspirin with a handful of water and went back to his couch, reached for his laptop and started it. Sam had given him a flash drive with the pictures he had taken at the concert and James opened the folder and started to look them through, to see which ones he wanted to post on his tumblr. 

“Wow!” he blurted when he saw one of the pics Sam had made of The Hawk. He had his right foot on one of the speakers and leaned toward the crowds. He held the microphone in his hand and had the elbow on his knee. His hair - purple and spiky as usual - seemed to glow in the spotlight. James enlarged the pic and smiled when he saw the man _yell_ into his microphone, saw the black lipstick and the eyeliner accentuate his eyes. 

And for a moment James stared at these eyes. Somehow they seemed familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He frowned for a very long moment but then he sighed and put the pic to the list of pics he wanted to upload. When he had picked the pictures for his list he leaned back and looked at the ceiling for a long moment. But then he rose and went to the kitchen, poured himself a glass of water and just wanted to go back to his laptop when someone knocked at his door. He frowned and looked at his watch. It was late and he didn’t expect a visitor. But he went to the door to open it nevertheless.

“Oh my god!” He blurted as soon as he saw the man outside of his apartment.

“Hey, Barnes,” the man grinned. 

“Rhodey,” James put his glass onto the small table beside the door and made a step in his direction to hug him. He knew Rhodes from his time with the army but since they both were retired he hasn’t seen him. Rhodes moved to California and he back to Brooklyn. “Fuck, what are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in ages. And why are you wearing a suit?” He stepped aside to let him in. 

Curiously Rhodey looked around and when James pointed at the couch he sat down. “Business,” he said cryptically. James raised his brow and flopped down, too. He closed his laptop and put it away. “I work for Tony now,” Rhodey finally said. 

“Tony? Stark?” James blurted and both his brows hit his hairline. “I thought you said you would never work for him because he’s your friend? And what does he need a retired soldier for? Bodyguard?” 

“No,” Rhodey sighed. “You know how much I love music and Stark Records… let’s say, Tony made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” 

“Wow,” James nodded. “That’s good, right?” 

“Hell, yeah!” Rhodey laughed. James jumped up, hurried to the fridge in the kitchen and fetched two bottles of beer, opened them and went back. He gave one of them to Rhodey and sat down again. They both clinked their bottles together.

“Congratulations,” James said and took a long swallow. 

“I’m here to sign on a _new_ band,” Rhodey said when he had taken a sip, too. “Well, new for Stark Records.” 

“Yeah? Do I know them?” James asked. 

Rhodey snorted and looked at James’ shelf where he had all his Asgardian’s Creed stuff. “Yeah, you might say that.”

“Seriously?” James almost dropped the bottle he still held in his hand. Rhodey nodded slowly. “Aren’t they a little too…” He gestured vaguely with his hand. 

“No, not anymore. Since…” Rhodey stopped for a moment and bit his lip before he continued, “since The Thunder left the band and The Hawk took his place as lead singer they became more… how shall I put it… they became more suitable for the _mainstream_ audience.” He made air-quotes with his left hand. 

“Mainstream?” James blurted and his eyes almost popped out of his head. “Are you fucking kidding me? They are _not_ mainstream, they are…” 

“Buck, come on. You know what I mean. The Thunder was a great singer but his… his _opinions_ ” - air-quotes again - “were borderline most of the time. And the texts he wrote? Whew, they were…” 

“Unique?” James supported. The ‘Asgardian’s prayer’ was one of his more moderate songs and even that one was slightly borderline, he had to admit. 

“Well, that would put it mildly,” Rhodey muttered. “No one will deny that he is a great singer and that he made the band what it is now but since The Hawk is the lead singer their texts are more moderate and they became so much more popular and that’s why we want them.”

“Soo…” James drawled and licked his lips. He took another sip from his beer before he continued. “Does that mean you know their names? And… and what they look like without their stage makeup?” 

“Yes,” Rhodey confirmed. “And no.” 

James furrowed his brow. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I only met their manager and the bassist so far,” Rhodey admitted. “And they are very interested in getting the deal with Stark Records.” 

“The… The God? You met The God?” James could barely stay on his seat. Rhodey, who knew that he was a huge fanboy, chuckled.

“Let me assure you, he’s not that pale in real life. And he has short, brown and curly hair. You would never recognize him if you meet him in the streets,” he said. 

“Seriously?” James blurted. He knew that they slipped into roles on stage, they said that more than once in interviews, but he had always assumed that at least their hair were their own. “He wears a wig?” 

“Buck, come on, don’t get your panties in a twist. You know this is not just a job for them, they really love what they do. The only thing they want is to protect their privacy. Kiss did that, other’s do that, too. It doesn’t mean they are impostors or something like that,” Rhodey said when he saw James’ dumbfounded expression. 

“I didn’t think they were impostors… I just try to imagine The God without his long, black hair,” James said and Rhodey laughed again. 

“He looks like a nice, distinguished Englishman,” he said with a grin. 

James’ jaw dropped. He had never expected _that_. 

“And tomorrow I’ll meet the rest of the band,” Rhodey continued. James eyes went wide. 

“Do you think you could… maybe…” 

“Ask for an autograph? Sure,” Rhodey grinned. “He’s a really complicated man but I see what I can do for you. But that’s not why I’m here. Your brother from another mother said you would hole up here with your laptop to post pictures from the concert you’ve been.” 

“Well, what if…” 

“And because I haven’t seen you since you retired you’re coming with me, we’re going out,” Rhodey said and grinned. 

“But…” James tried to protest. “I have to go to work tomorrow.” 

“Nope. I’ve talked to Stevie. This is covered.” Rhodey rose and held his hand out for James to take it. “Get up, we’re going out.” 

“Stevie?” James raised a brow and Rhodey only shrugged. 

“Yes, he and Sam are coming, too. Get dressed,” he added and James rolled his eyes. But eventually he took his hand and got up. “Atta boy.”

“Yeah, fuck you, Rhodey,” James grumbled but he went to get dressed nevertheless. “Where are we going?”

“Out,” Rhodey said.

“Oh, wow… haha… you’re not funny, you know that,” James said before he left for his bedroom. He could hear Rhodey laugh behind him. 

Twenty minutes later the two men left the apartment together.

***

“Bucky,” Darcy hissed and kicked his foot.

“Huh?” James looked at her but when she nodded her head he turned around… only to see his favorite customer in the line. He took over immediately, straightened his back and smiled at the woman in front of him. 

“Hello, what can I get you?” He asked and the woman placed her order. He prepared her coffee but his eyes every now and then darted to a certain blond guy behind her. Clint smiled when it was his turn. 

“Hi,” he said and blushed. James felt the heat rise in his own cheeks, too, and only when Darcy cleared her throat beside him he realized that he was staring. 

“Uhm… Double Espresso Macchiato with sugar-free cinnamon syrup?” He asked. Clint cocked his head. 

“You still remember that?” He asked. James ears started to tingle. 

“Uhm… I can remember most of my regulars orders,” he said. It wasn’t a lie but he couldn’t care less about the others. 

“Oh,” Clint said. He seemed to be a little disappointed. “Okay. That’s… good.” 

Out of his eyes he saw Darcy gesturing at him, he knew what she wanted. But first he would prepare Clint’s coffee and when he had sprinkled a little cinnamon on top he turned around… only to see Clint glare at his phone. He took his coffee and payed for it while he already dialed and pressed the phone to his ear. He went to his usual table, sat down and pulled out his notebook while he talked to whomsoever. He seemed angry when he put his phone back into his pocket.

“Can you…” he started but before he could finish his question Darcy already nodded. With a grin he grabbed one of the big peanut butter stuffed chocolate chip cookies, put it on a plate and went around the counter. He walked to the table where Clint sat and just slurped his coffee. James placed the plate on the table in front of him.

Clint startled, his head snapped around and he spilled coffee on his table. 

“Sorry,” James said. “I didn’t want to startle you. I just thought…” He gestured at the plate and the cookie. “You seemed….” he stammered and scratched the back of his neck nervously. “You look like you need it.” Clint took his napkin and wiped away the spilled coffee.

“Uhm… thank you,” Clint said. He put his cup onto the table and turned his notebook around but James had already seen the sheet of music. 

“Are you…” James gestured vaguely at the notebook. “I don’t know… musician?” 

“Yeah… uhm… something like that,” Clint mumbled and blushed violently. 

“Okay, I… I don’t want to disturb you.” He made another vague gesture and just wanted to turn around and go back to his work but Clint stopped him.

“Wait,” he said and James turned back to him. “You don’t have to… uhm… do you want to… sit down for your break?” 

He nodded and when he pulled out the chair to take a seat he could see Darcy roll her eyes. 

“James, right?” Clint asked. He tore off a bit of his cookie and offered it to him, James. “You want some?” 

“No, thanks. This one is for you,” he said and Clint blushed again. “And my friends call me Bucky,” he added then. 

Clint’s eyes widened for a moment and then a broad grin split his face almost in two halves. “Bucky?” He asked incredulously before he took a small bite from his cookie. He groaned in delight and started to chew slowly to savor the taste. 

“It’s… my partner, Steve, called me Bucky when we were kids,” he shrugged and then he almost wanted to hit himself when he saw Clint’s face crumple. 

“Your… your _partner_?” He asked.

“Oh… oh, no… Steve’s my _business_ partner. We’re friends and we have this coffee shop together but… he’s with Sharon,” James explained and pointed at the woman who stood behind the counter together with Darcy now. 

“Oh,” Clint said and then the smile reappeared. “I… I thought…” 

“What, that we’re together? God, no! That’s… he’s more like a brother to me,” James grinned. 

“That’s good,” Clint said and blushed again. He shoved another piece of his cookie into his mouth, chewed and washed it down with some coffee. 

“So, what’s a nice guy like you doing in our tiny coffee shop?” James smiled and put one elbow onto the table to appear more casual than he actually felt. Clint actually laughed and the tiny wrinkles around his eyes made him look even cuter. In James’ stomach fluttered ‘the _something_ ’ again and he licked his lips nervously.

“I like the owner,” Clint smirked. “And I don’t like the big coffeehouse chains.” He pointed at his notebook. When James raised his brow he added, “It’s the atmosphere. I can work here. It’s… good for my creativity.” 

“Wow,” James said but before he could say more he felt another presence behind him and Clint looked up right that moment. James turned his head as well and saw a man in a black suit and a bland expression on his face. He looked pointedly at his watch and then lifted a brow. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Clint?” He said without greeting or preamble. 

“I’ve told you I wouldn’t come, Coulson,” Clint sighed and turned away from the man in the suit. 

“Mister…” The suit said now and looked at James. 

“Barnes. James Barnes,” he introduced himself. 

“Mr. Barnes, would you mind? I need to talk to him for a moment,” the suit - Coulson he remembered - said. 

“Of course,” James said and rose. But Clint shook his head and stared at the man angrily.

“You already know my opinion and…” 

“Clint!” Coulson said sharply. Clint threw the piece of cookie he had in his hand onto the plate and leaned back. 

“All of you outvoted me and Loki told me, and let me quote, that I’m just an _employee_ , he’s the boss and no one cares about the things I have to say. So, this is his decision and he can undertake the negotiating,” Clint snapped. 

“I… I leave you two alone,” James interrupted them and fled before one of them could say something again. He went behind the counter and watched them out of the corner of his eyes. Clint and the guy in the suit talked for a few more minutes and finally, with a huff, Clint grabbed his notebook, threw it into his bag, emptied his mug, took the remains of his cookie and followed Coulson out of the coffee shop. He threw an apologizing glance in his, James’, direction before he was gone. James saw that he wanted to walk to his Audi but Coulson grabbed his arm and steered him to a huge, black SUV and shoved him into the passenger’s seat. 

“Who’s the suit?” Darcy asked beside him and James startled a tiny bit, too absorbed in watching Clint leave. 

“I don’t know. Someone who can order him around apparently,” he said and looked at the smaller woman beside him. She raised a brow and nodded. 

“Well, at least you talked without dying, boss,” she grinned then. “So, what did he say?” 

“Classified,” James said and went to the door leading to the office he shared with Steve. He could hear her sigh theatrically and couldn’t hold back a grin when he closed the door behind himself. He had talked to Clint, finally. And he seemed to actually like him. And even if this Coulson guy had interrupted them, he couldn’t get rid of the grin for the rest of the day.

***

Today he would ask him. James was jittery the whole morning because today he would ask Clint if he wanted to go out with him. He, Sam, Steve and Rhodey had been out last evening again. Rhodey wanted to celebrate the deal he had wrapped up. And of course they had teased him about his crush. Eventually he had told them that he had talked to him today.

“Ask him out,” Steve had said and grinned. “I mean, you’re pining since he came into our shop the first time and… it’s about time.” 

“I’m not pining,” James had mumbled and gritted his teeth. 

“Oh yeah?” Sam had added. “Well, maybe we should ask Darcy or Sharon or Maria or…” 

“Okay, okay, okay. Maybe I have mentioned once or twice that he’s cute but…” He had tried but Steve interrupted him. 

“Once or twice?” He had blurted and his eyes almost popped out of his head. “Once or twice? Are you fucking kidding?” 

Sam had laughed and Rhodey had patted his shoulder and told him to man up and ask him out. And that’s what he planned to do today. 

“Hey, boss-man!” Darcy suddenly chirped beside him and James whirled around and dropped the cups he had just fetched. He looked around but Clint wasn’t here yet. 

“Shit,” he cursed and looked at the small women who grinned broadly, chewing her gum. 

“Nervous?” She asked and cocked her head. James glared at her angrily. 

“No,” he grumbled. “Okay, what?” He asked then. 

“There’s a DHL guy who wants your autograph,” she pointed at a man behind the counter. James furrowed his brows but went over to him, signed for the parcel and read the name of the sender. It was from his sister. He wanted to bring it to the office when Maria stopped him and asked him to bring some pumpkin spice syrup. 

He had no idea what Rebecca wanted and why she had sent him a parcel but it would have to wait till later. Right now he had a job to do even if there weren’t too many people here yet.  
But just when he walked through the door, Darcy called again for him. “Hey, Boss-man,” she hissed and nodded with her head at the door where a certain blonde guy just walked in. And James dropped the bottle with syrup he had in his hand. 

“Aww, bottle, no,” he heard Clint’s voice when he squatted down to collect the shards. He looked up and saw the other man leaning at the counter, his arms propped onto the surface and grinning. 

“It seems as if it’s just not my day today,” he sighed, threw the shards into the bin and rose to get the mop. He could’ve asked someone to clean it but it was his damn nervousness who made him drop the bottle and so he would clean his mess himself. 

“Days like these,” Clint said and shrugged. 

“No, no immortality,” James muttered, hinting at one of Asgardian’s creed’s better known songs. Clint chuckled - apparently he knew the song and understood the reference - but then Darcy interrupted him to ask him what he wanted to drink and he placed his order, the same as usual. Clint payed for his beverage and went to his favorite table while James inwardly scolded the sticky syrup. But he started to wipe it away nevertheless. _Days like these and you wish to live forever, days like these and nothing can go wrong…_ In his mind he could actually hear The Hawk’s beautiful voice strike up to the song and he started to hum along. But when he turned around Darcy and Maria stared at him, their brows almost trying to crawl into their hairlines and a few customers looked partly bewildered and partly embarrassed. 

“I didn’t sing aloud, did I?” He asked horrified but when he saw a certain blonde guy snicker into his coffee out of the corner of his eyes he grabbed his mop and fled into the office. He paced for a few seconds, inwardly scolding himself for losing control like this. But he couldn’t help himself, he just loved the songs so much. 

“Fuck!” He cursed himself and flopped down on Steve’s chair because the parcel, his sister had sent him, was on his chair. And of course he had to lose control just the moment Clint was here and now he had to think he’s a weirdo. 

“Bucky?” Maria called through the door and knocked. James sighed, stared at the ceiling for a moment but then he rose and opened the door. “Your favorite customer asks for you,” she said with a smirk. “He’s worried about you.” 

“He… he’s worried?” He asked. Maria raised her brow again. 

“Yeah, you ran away… I don’t know… as if stung by an adder,” she said. 

“He laughed,” James mumbled and felt the heat rise in his cheeks. 

“Well, it actually _was_ funny. You looked like a deer in the headlights,” Maria told him. “First you’ve been so absorbed in your song and then you turned beet red. I laughed, too.” She shrugged. 

“But…” he started but Maria cut him short.

“No but. Move your ass out of your office. He seems to wait for you,” she said.

“He… he waits for me?” James eyes went wide and Maria sighed and almost rolled her eyes. 

“He’s looking over here every few seconds since you ran away.” 

“I didn’t run away,” he grumbled. 

“Yeah,” Maria said and nodded. “You keep telling yourself that. In the meantime, talk to blondie. We can handle it.” She pointed at Darcy and then at herself. 

James looked over Maria’s shoulder and saw Clint sitting at his table, looking in his direction right now. A smile crossed his face when he saw James, a relieved smile as far as he could tell. His eyes flicked to the empty chair at his table and then back to James. 

“Come on, move your ass, _boss-man_ ,” Maria said, sounding suspiciously like Darcy, and gave him a tiny shove. James went to the counter where they had the cookie jars, put one of the triple chocolate cookies onto a plate and went with it to Clint. 

“Hey,” he grinned, when James sat down and shoved the cookie over to him. “Sorry, for laughing. I didn’t want to embarrass you,” he added then. James scratched the back of his neck when the heat rose in his cheeks again. 

“No,” James shook his head. “It’s… the song, you know. I love it. It’s the first of The Hawk’s songs when he took over as singer. I’ve heard it so many times and…” 

“You like The Hawk?” Clint asked and licked his lips. 

“I’m a fan for years but… The Hawk is far better than The Thunder. His voice is… how shall I put it?... more complex and… well… better,” he said and shrugged. “I know, they lost lots of fans when they _changed_ from death metal to death doom but The Hawk can do both, the rough death metal parts and the more melodic death doom parts, you know?” 

“You’re a real _fanboy_ ,” Clint said and ducked his head. James blushed once more. 

“It’s…” he started and tried to defend himself but Clint shook his head.

“No, that’s… that’s cool,” he said. The expression on his face was unreadable right now but he put his hand on his notebook in a protective way. 

“What are you working on?” He gestured at the notebook with his chin and now it was Clint who blushed. 

“It’s… an idea. Some sort of a new project,” he explained. “I…” he started but then he suddenly looked up and James sensed someone behind himself the same moment. He turned around and saw Rhodey coming up to him. 

“Hey, Barnes! Maria said you finally… oh…” he stopped dead in his tracks and stared for a moment. James frowned. “Hey,” he said again but this time it was directed at Clint. When James turned back he saw Clint ducking his head again. 

“You know each other?” He blurted. 

“Businesswise,” Clint mumbled. James turned his head once again to look at Rhodey now. The man’s expression was as bland as an empty sheet. 

“Okay, what’s going on here?” He demanded to know. Rhodey took a deep breath and came closer, took an empty chair and sat down beside James. 

“Bucky, I work for Stark Records. Mr. Barton is musician. What do you think is going on?” He said then. 

James looked from Clint to Rhodey and back a few times. 

“Yes, he’s that good,” Rhodey sighed and slapped James’ arm with a smirk but something was a little off, he had answered… a little bit too contrived. He would have to investigate. 

“Is there anything you wanted?” He asked, a bit annoyed that every time he could actually talk to Clint someone was interrupting him. 

“No,” Rhodey shook his head. “I just happened to be passing by and thought I’d drop in.” He grinned. “But apparently you’re _busy_ ,” he added after a moment and made air-quotes with both hands. When James saw Clint blush again he wanted to drop his head onto the table. Was it possible to be even more unsubtle? But then Rhodey turned and went to the counter to get a coffee… or most likely to tattle with Maria and Darcy who glanced over to him, James, every once in a while. 

“I’m sorry,” James said. “I…” 

“It’s okay,” Clint said with a small smile. “How do you know each other?” He asked then.

“When I was eighteen I joined the army,” he explained. “Rhodey was air force but… we had a few missions together. At first we… well… we couldn’t stand each other. But after a particular dangerous mission we… we became friends. I saved his life, he saved mine, we hid in a cave somewhere in the middle of nowhere in Afghanistan for three weeks. I learned that I could trust that _damn flyboy_ ,” he said and smirked. 

Clint knitted his brows. “My brother’s in the army. Since when are there joint missions between the army and the air force? I always thought they hate each other?” 

“That’s…” he started, licked his lips and sighed. “It’s classified,” he said then. Clint’s eyes went wide. He understood what that meant.

“I know that feeling,” he said and looked at his hands. “And why did you…” He gestured around the coffee shop. James couldn’t hold back a laugh. 

“It was Steve’s idea. We grew up together, when his mom died we lived together, we joined the army together and… when he retired, I went with him. And then we found this small shop and we renovated it together and here we are.” He leaned back, a smile still on his lips. 

“Do you miss it? To be a soldier and all that,” Clint asked. 

“No. Not really. I mean, it was thrilling but… no bullets flying around your ears, no bombs…” He shook his head. “This here may sound boring but… I really like it.”

“That’s good… to have something you like,” Clint said. He looked at his hands again. 

“What about you? Do you like what you do?” James asked curiously. Clint shoved the sheet of music around on his table for a second and shrugged.

“Is it possible that I’ve heard of you?” James asked when he kept quiet. 

“Probably,” he mumbled. But then Clint sighed and leaned both arms onto the table.

“I always wanted to be a musician. It’s all I can do. I learned to play the piano when I was a small child, I learned the guitar and the drums later and… I love to sing and all that, you know. And then I got a chance and I thought it was the chance of my life but…” He looked up. “I had to sign a contract and… don’t get me wrong… I’m really, really thankful for the chances I got but…” He broke a tiny bit off of his cookie and nibbled at it for a second. “I don’t think it was the right thing to do anymore.” 

“Oh, that’s… that’s not good,” James said and licked his lips. 

“I like my band colleagues, they are really cool and all that. But there’s this one guy, he’s a founding member and he always lets anyone know that he’s _the boss_ and that we’re just his _employees_.” He made air-quotes again. “His brother, the other founding member, left the band because of him. He was cool.” 

“And that’s why you’re working on a new project?” James asked. Clint nodded and smiled again.

“Yes. I met the brother a few weeks ago,” he said and James realized that was around the time when Clint started to drop in regularly. “We started to talk and had a few ideas and now we want to do something new, something… something more _us_ , you know?”

“If that’s what you want to do then you should do it,” James said but Clint winced slightly. 

“There’s… something else. Coulson, our manager, you’ve seen him the other day, he said… he said they want us at Wacken next year. Main Stage.” Clint wiped his hand over his face and took another bite from his cookie. 

“Seriously!” James blurted and gaped. Wacken Open Air was the biggest heavy metal festival in the world. Everyone wants to play at WOA. “That’s…” 

“... amazing? Yeah. That’s what I always wanted, you know.” Clint nodded.

“And now? What are you going to do?” James asked and put both hands onto the table, too. 

“I’m not sure. I…” he said but he got interrupted from his phone. And he actually rolled his eyes but took the call.

“Clint here,” he said, listened, rolled his eyes again. “Yeah, okay. I’m coming,” he said then and quit the call. He took a deep breath and looked at him ruefully. “Sorry, I have to go,” he started but James shook his head.

“No need to,” he rose. “When business is calling…” he smiled and Clint swallowed and nodded again. He emptied his mug, put his notebook into his bag and took the half eaten cookie. “See you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah,” James smiled. “I’m here.” 

Clint bit his lower lip and looked over his shoulder when he left the coffee shop and James grabbed his empty mug and plate and went to the counter where Rhodey still leaned, grinned and sipped from a mug.

“Please tell me you asked him for his number, boss-man,” Darcy said as soon as James was within earshot. James stopped dead in his tracks… and let both, the plate and the mug, fall down where it shattered. 

“Shit,” he cursed and whirled around but Clint’s Audi was gone. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” He cursed again. A woman, sitting nearby, covered the ears of the little girl beside her and glared angrily at him while Maria only raised a brow and handed him dustpan and brush. Rhodey actually laughed. James grabbed dustpan and brush and started to clean away the shard, grumbling into his non-existing beard.

***

Clint didn’t come in the next day and James was devastated. He was so moody all day that Sam had called Steve and Steve sent him home.

And now he sat in his living room, brooding and listening to ‘Daughter Jörmungandr’, the latest Asgardian’s creed album. He had tried to do something useful but he couldn’t concentrate. What if he had read all the signs wrong? What if Clint was just polite and… and didn’t… What if he hated him? What if…

Just the moment he decided to go to bed someone knocked at the door. James glared at it angrily but eventually he went and opened it. A young woman was outside, chewed a gum and looked at him over the rims of her shades. “Are you James? Bucky?” She asked.

“Yes,” he snapped. “And you are?” 

“Kate,” she said, reached into the huge bag she had over her shoulder, pulled out an envelope and gave it to him. “Clint said he’s sorry he couldn’t come this afternoon but he asked me to give that to you.” 

James frowned but he opened the envelope and then his chin fell down. It was a ticket to the sold-out Asgardian’s creed concert in Jersey City the next day. He had tried to get tickets but they were sold-out in half an hour. 

“Clint said he knows you’re a huge fan and he wants to meet you there,” Kate said and flashed him a grin. 

“But… but where… when…” he stammered and stared at the ticket.

“He’ll let you know,” Kate grinned again, saluted sloppily, shouldered her bag and walked away. 

“Hey! Where did you get my address from?” James called after her but the young woman just waved and stepped into the elevator. He went back into his apartment and looked at the ticket in his hand. He had tried to get tickets for him and Sam and now he had one. And Sam didn’t. “Well, fuck,” he muttered and reached for his phone. He dialed Sam’s number and flopped down on the couch.

“Hey, Sam,” he said as soon as the other man took the call. “Something really strange just happened.” 

“Yeah? Like what?” Sam wanted to know.

“I got a ticket for the Jersey City concert. Apparently Clint just invited me,” he said. 

“Wow, that’s cool!” Sam said and he didn’t even sound angry because he couldn’t go. “You have to take my camera, though,” he added then.

“Sure!” He was relieved. “Will do that.” 

And with a huge grin on his face he fell into his bed. He would go to an Asgardian’s creed concert with Clint. Could his life be better?

***

It wasn’t his first concert but never in his life before he was so nervous. He waited outside of the hall for Clint, wearing his favorite Asgardian’s creed shirt, when his phone beeped. He looked at it and saw a Whatsapp message from an unknown number. He frowned but then he read the message.

**Hey, Clint here. Meet me inside. Use the left entrance.**

**Where did you get my number?** He wrote back.

**Rhodey ;)**

He would have to have a _talk_ with Rhodey when the concert was over. But for now he would enjoy the concert and he was excited to meet Clint. Finally. He looked around, saw the left entrance and went over to it. He had to wait a few minutes but then it was his turn. The controller - a big, black guy - looked at the ticket and then he tapped the comm he had in his ear. 

“Trip here, send Leo asap,” he snapped and turned back to James. “Get over here, sir,” he pointed at a spot inside of the area. “Wait here, someone is coming for you.” 

“What? Why? I mean, I just want to…” He started but the man - Trip - interrupted him. 

“Leo is here in a few, he’ll explain everything to you,” Trip said and smiled before he turned back to check the tickets again. 

James furrowed his brows. Something was really fishy here. 

“Hey,” he suddenly heard a voice behind himself and he turned around to look at a thin, nervous looking guy who wore the same Asgardian’s creed shirt as he, James. “You’re Bucky?” 

“Yeah, that’s me,” he said and nodded. 

“Cool! I’m Leo.” The man smiled and gave him a lanyard with a laminated paper on it. “Here, that’s for you,” Leo said and James’ eyes went comically wide when he saw the three letters on it: VIP. 

“What the…” he blurted. 

“You always have to wear it, otherwise you’ll get a serious problem,” Leo chattered and turned around. James was so baffled, he had no idea what to do now. “Hey, you coming?” Leo realized that he still stood at the entrance and stared at the backstage pass in his hand. 

“What?” James squeaked. He cleared his throat and repeated it. “What?” 

“With me,” Leo said. “You, walking, this direction,” he grinned. 

“Y-yeah,” James managed and finally he could convince his feet to move. Leo talked almost constantly but honestly, James had no idea what he was talking about. He was in a daze and finally put the lanyard over his head. 

James had no idea where he was. It looked like the absolute chaos behind the stage, lots and lots of people hurried around and did _things_ and Leo chattered and pointed around to explain what they did. And suddenly James saw a familiar face. Talking with a tall guy with curly brown hair in leather pants was Coulson and James mouth went dry. 

This Coulson guy was here and he was the manager of Clint’s band, the band whom he couldn’t talk about because he had signed a contract and… “Fuck!” He blurted and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Something wrong?” Leo turned to him, his brows furrowed. 

“Are we… is there.. what…” he stammered. 

“Hey, Barnes,” another voice said behind him and he turned around. Rhodey stood there, smirking. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” James couldn’t hold back anymore and Rhodey’s grin broadened. 

“Working, what did you think?” He said. 

“What’s going on here?” He snapped. Rhodey sighed and gestured at Leo with his hand. The young man nodded and hurried away. 

“What do you think?” Rhodey asked, grabbed his arm and shoved him in the same direction Leo had led him. 

“Is… is Clint…” he started but he didn’t dare to actually say it. 

“Yes, he is. And yes, he wants to see you. And yes, he asked me lots and lots of question about you,” Rhodey said. And then they stopped in front of a door. James turned and saw a _name_ on it: The Hawk. 

“Fuck!” He blurted again. Rhodey rolled his eyes and knocked at the door. 

“Have fun, loverboy,” he said with an _evil_ grin and walked away. 

“Wait… what?” James looked after him and so he actually startled when he heard Clint’s voice.

“Hey,” the man said. James head snapped back. “You’re here.” 

“You… you… you…” He stammered and Clint ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck. James saw him wearing black leather pants, combat boots and a 'My dying bride' shirt.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Sorry, but… I’m not allowed to tell anyone,” he added then. James stood there, his mouth open and could only stare. “Could you… I don’t know… say something?” Clint said and stepped aside to let him into his dressing room. 

“You are…” he started again and Clint nodded.

“The Hawk, member of Asgardian’s creed, yes,” he said. James felt as if his brain was starting to melt. 

“You broke him, Clint,” a female voice said from inside of the dressing room and a redhaired woman appeared beside him. 

“Bucky, this is Nat, my best friend,” he introduced her. “Nat, Bucky.” 

“You’re…” James stammered and his eyes almost popped out of his head. 

“The drummer,” she grinned and held her hand out for James to shake it. “You should better come in before Loki sees you,” she said. 

“Loki?” James asked but he finally could move his feet.

“You know him as The God, our fearless _leader_ ,” Nat said and made air-quotes. She didn’t seem to be his biggest fan, too. 

“Do you want to take a seat?” Clint asked and pointed at an empty chair. Mechanically James nodded and sat down. “I just have to finish that,” he said and pointed at some make-up stuff on a table. 

“Okay,” James squeaked. “It’s… is this real? Or am I dreaming?” 

“No, this is real,” Nat answered instead of Clint. “It’s about damn time this idiot did something about his crush.” 

“Nat!” Clint hissed and blushed violently. 

“But it’s true. Do you know that he almost constantly talked about you?” The woman asked and turned to James now. “And he’s right, you are cute.” 

James could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. “He… he said that?” 

“Nat! Clint hissed again. 

“And then he found out that Rhodey knows you. Poor soul. He interrogated him yesterday every spare second.” Nat sat down on another chair and Clint started to do the complex eye makeup she usually wore. 

“I had to be here,” Clint said apologetically. “I really wanted to come to your coffee shop but… I’ve told you… WOA.” James nodded. 

“That’s…” James started but then he shook his head. “I’m really not dreaming, right?” He asked again. Clint licked his lips, looked at Nat for a second and then he went over to him. 

“No,” he said. “You want me to prove it?” 

“Yes?” James croaked. 

And then Clint leaned down, put one hand on James’ cheek and slowly and carefully touched his lips with his own. James stayed still for a long moment but just when Clint wanted to draw back he opened his mouth and responded. The kiss was chaste to put it mildly but when they broke it James reacted by instinct, put a hand behind Clint’s head and kissed him again. But this time more passionate and he almost moaned into Clint’s mouth.

“Finally,” Nat muttered from behind. 

“Wow,” was everything James managed when they parted again. “That was…” 

“... nice,” Clint finished. “No, more than nice, it was…

“... wow,” James added. 

“Yeah,” Clint agreed.

“Oh god, we’re doomed,” Nat sighed and rose. She grabbed her make-up and went to the door. “I’ll ask Wanda,” she said and left. 

“So…” James said. “What happens now?” 

“Now? Uhm… I have to play a concert and… would you want to go on a date with me?” Clint asked and then a mischievous grin appeared on his face. “I know a coffee shop and one of the owners is a cute guy.” 

James laughed. “Yes, I’d love to go out with you. But not in this coffee shop. I don’t want you to get distracted by this _cute_ guy.” 

“I promise to look only at one particular cute guy, a true fan of my music,” Clint said and leaned in to kiss him again. He touched James’ lips with his tongue and James opened his mouth, invited him in and they explored each other’s mouths with their tongues and this time he couldn’t hold back the moan. Clint was a really good kisser. 

“Clint, I… oh my god!” Someone blurted and both, he and Clint, startled and broke the kiss. They turned to see Leo in the door again. “Sorry, I… I didn’t want to… you know…” 

“What’s the problem, Leo?” Clint asked. 

“Loki sent me to get you, it’s one hour before the show starts and… you know…” Leo said. 

“Okay. Give me five minutes,” Clint said and sighed. When Leo had closed the door he looked at him. “Sorry, but our fearless leader wants us to spend the last hour before the show together, to get into our _roles_ ,” he explained. “Leo will bring you behind the stage from where you can watch the show. Unless you want to be in the crowd. Then he can bring you there, too,” he said. 

“No,” James said with a smile. “No, behind the stage would be cool.” 

“Okay,” Clint said. And then he gestured at the make-up stuff on the table beside them. “I have to…” 

James nodded. “Sure, go on.” He watched the usually blond man _dye_ his hair purple with some sort of colored hair spray and turned it into spikes. With well practiced movements he applied eyeliner and put on some black lipstick. And James watched in awe Clint turn into The Hawk.

“Wow,” he breathed. Clint scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. 

“Okay, uhm…” He said and took a breath, “I’ll see you after the show?” 

“Yeah,” James nodded and rose. “Definitely.” 

“Good,” Clint kissed his cheek and in the mirror James could see the black imprint. He touched it with his fingers. “Enjoy the show.” He left the dressing room together with Clint. Leo waited outside and there he saw them. The God in his black leather pants and the green leather jacket with his long, black hair, The Black Widow, Nat, her red hair now turned into spikes as well, wearing the complicated eye makeup Clint wanted to do and The Lightning with his leather pants and blue shirt, his white hair and the shades. Together they entered a room and two guys positioned themselves in front of it and folded their arms over their chest. 

“Uhm… Bucky?” Leo said and James turned to look at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“You coming?” Leo asked. James nodded and followed him. He led him to a place from where he could see the stage and the show, talked to Leo for a few more minutes and then he watched the final preparations for the show.

And then, when the roadies closed the drape, when the stage smoke started and the band came onto the stage, when The Black Widow started to play, Clint looked in his direction and smiled. 

He reached for the microphone and took a deep breath. “Hearing I ask from the holy races, from Heimdall's sons, both high and low; thou wilt, Valfather, that well I relate old tales I remember of men long ago…” 

James reached for Sam’s camera and smiled. This would not only be the best concert ever, no, his life had just turned from ordinary to absolutely crazy. And he loved it.

***

Epilogue:

 

Clint slowly let his hand over the strings of the acoustic guitar, playing a quiet tune, his eyes closed. He launged in one of James’ armchairs, naked save for his undies, his feet on the coffee table and a smile on his lips. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you can play guitar, too?” He asked when James came back into the living room, wearing only his boxers and a smirk. 

“You never asked,” James shrugged, leaned down to his boyfriend and kissed him. 

“It’s a nice instrument,” he said and finally put it down beside the armchair. 

“I got it from my dad before he died. My sister sent it to me a few weeks ago and I forgot the parcel in my office in the shop,” James straddled Clint’s hips and leaned down again. 

“I don’t wanna go,” Clint complained when he wrapped his arms around James’ waist. 

“It’s Wacken, honey,” James whispered and kissed Clint’s lips. “And it’s only a few days.” 

“But I’m gonna miss you,” he whined. James chuckled. 

“I’m gonna miss you, too, but I will watch it on TV and afterwards we’re going to skype, okay?” 

“Okay,” Clint grumbled and pouted. 

“And when you’re back, you, Thor and Nat can work on your new project,” James whispered.

“Yeah,” Clint sighed. “But I’m gonna miss you.” 

“I know. But… it’s only four days. And I love you,” James murmured and finally Clint smiled again. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
